1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for loading microelectronic fabrication tools when fabricating microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for efficiently loading microelectronic fabrication tools when fabricating microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integral to the fabrication of microelectronic fabrications is the use of a plurality of microelectronic fabrication tools for forming within and upon microelectronic substrates various microelectronic layers and various microelectronic structures which are employed for forming from microelectronic substrates microelectronic fabrications. Such microelectronic fabrication tools may include, but are not limited to, wet chemical process tools, vacuum process tools and atmospheric process tools.
Due to the plurality of microelectronic fabrication tools typically needed for fabricating microelectronic fabrications, in conjunction with a plurality of microelectronic fabrication part numbers typically fabricated within a microelectronic fabrication facility, it thus becomes important in the art of microelectronic fabrication to develop efficient methods and procedures for loading microelectronic fabrication tools, such as to in turn provide for enhanced operational efficiency of microelectronic fabrication tools employed for fabricating microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods, apparatus and systems have been disclosed within the art of microelectronic fabrication for positioning work-in-process (WIP) workload with respect to microelectronic fabrication tools when fabricating microelectronic fabrications within microelectronic fabrication facilities. Included among the methods, apparatus and systems, but not limited among the methods, apparatus and systems are methods, apparatus and systems disclosed within: (1) Rush, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,045 (an integrated system which provides for: (a) semiconductor substrate storage carrier within semiconductor substrate storage pod loading and unloading; (b) semiconductor substrate storage carrier to semiconductor fabrication tool transfer; and (c) semiconductor substrate storage carrier to semiconductor substrate process carrier transfer, when fabricating semiconductor substrates to provide semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications); (2) Bachrach, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,648 (a method, system and apparatus which provide for handling, moving and storage of semiconductor substrate storage pods with respect to a semiconductor fabrication tool within a semiconductor fabrication facility when fabricating semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications); and (3) Fosnight, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,183 (an integrated intrabay system which provides for storage and transport of semiconductor substrate pods within a multi-tool semiconductor fabrication bay within a semiconductor fabrication facility when fabricating semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications). The disclosures of each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein fully by reference.
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional methods, apparatus and systems which may be employed for efficiently loading microelectronic fabrication tools when fabricating microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method for loading a microelectronic fabrication tool when fabricating a microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method in accord with the first object of the present invention, wherein the microelectronic fabrication tool is efficiently loaded.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method in accord with the first object of the present invention and the second object of the present invention, wherein the method is readily commercially implemented.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, there is provided by the present invention a method for operating a fabrication tool.
Within the method for operating the fabrication tool there is first provided a fabrication tool which requires transfer of a series substrates from a storage carrier to a process carrier when fabricating the series of substrates within the process carrier within the fabrication tool. There is also provided a first series of substrates within a first storage carrier. There is then transferred the first series of substrates from the first storage carrier to a first process carrier. There is then processed the first series of substrates within the first process carrier within the fabrication tool. There is also provided a second series of substrates within a second storage carrier. Finally, there is then transferred the second series of substrates from the second storage carrier to a second process carrier while processing the first series of substrates within the first process carrier within the fabrication tool.
Further in accord with the method of the present invention, there is also processed the second series of substrates within the second process carrier within the fabrication tool after processing the first series of substrates within the first process carrier within the fabrication tool. Similarly, there is also provided a third series of substrates within a third storage carrier. Finally, there is also transferred at least one of: (1) the first series of substrates from the first process carrier to the first storage carrier; and (2) the third series of substrates from the third storage carrier to a third process carrier, while processing the second series of substrates within the second process carrier within the fabrication tool.
The present invention provides a method for loading a microelectronic fabrication tool when fabricating a microelectronic fabrication, wherein the microelectronic fabrication tool is efficiently loaded.
The method of the present invention realizes the foregoing object within the context of a fabrication tool which requires transfer of a series substrates from a storage carrier to a process carrier for fabricating the series of substrates within the process carrier within the fabrication tool by transferring a specific series of substrates from a storage carrier to a process carrier (and/or the reverse) when processing an additional specific series of substrates within a process carrier within the fabrication tool.
The method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.
As will be illustrated in greater detail within the context of the Description of the Preferred Embodiment, as set forth below, the method of the present invention may be implemented within fabrication facilities, and while employing fabrication equipment and fabrication tools, as are otherwise generally conventional in the art of microelectronic fabrication. Since it is thus an operational method which provides at least in part the present invention, rather than the existence of fabrication equipment and fabrication tooling which provides the present invention, the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.